This is my Battle Cry
by 1nSaNe HoTd0gS
Summary: I took out the first burn phone and punched in a number I never thought I’d call. When he picked up, I whispered “7 days...” I hung up the phone and chucked it in the waste basket in the girls’ bed room and set it alight. Cross-over Banshee x Twilight. XD


**Hotdog: What's out disclaimer going to be?**

_**Insane: I'm going to tell a story!! Ok here we go.... Once there was two highly stupid girls named Hotdog and Insane. They were in love with Twilight and stalked S. Meyer everywhere. Soon they tried to blackmail her for the rights to Twilight. She didn't give in.... She's not with us anymore...**_

**Hotdog: That's not what happened! We didn't kill her...**

_**Insane: Maybe **_**you **_**didn't.**_

**Hotdog: So anyway... She didn't give us rights and I got myself a restraining order! **

_**Insane: OH! And I got two weeks in jail! Oh, and a few more years in a mental hospital ;) Score!**_

**Hotdog: Ok... So the point is that we don't own Twilight.**

_**Insane: Yeah, I changed my name to Stephanie Meyer for nothing...**_

**Chapter 1: Hot Car's**

**BPOV**

I felt the soft touch of Alice's hands run through my now bleach blonde hair. It was straight now. Before it was curly and dark red but we have to dye our hair every couple of years or so. My natural colour is dark brown and wavy.

My names Banshee, well my real names Bella, Isabella Swan. When I was little I was dropped off at an orphanage and all my birth parents left me with was a name. I never bothered trying to find them, if they didn't want me near them; I sure as hell wasn't gonna burst their bubble.

I live in the bad part of town. I steal cars and sell them to the gang Voltorri. Jasper says its stupid Rosalie say's its idiotic and Alice would say that it's insane. **(A/n. **_**Insane: I'm so proud!) **_I say it's a fuckin' adrenalin rush!

Alice, Rose & Jasper are my roomies. And other then Jacob is the only ones that know me as Banshee. Alice's dyed her hair black with a single green streak in it. Rose got dark brown for her and reddish brown for Jasper.

Here's the lowdown about the Voltorri, they kill people. I'm one of the people they don't want dead. I'm the best in the business, my job is simple steal the cars and don't get caught. I specialize in grand theft auto but could probably be a hit man. Something I've learned over the years is men trust women, but they defiantly don't want to trust me. They give me about $3000 to me for a car, depending on the quality.

The leader is Aro. He and his brothers Caius and Marcus own the whole thing. There are braches of Voltorri all over the world but the one Aro stays at is the one in Seattle. The leader to this town branch is Alec and his sister Jane. Jane has handed most of share to Alec to look after. She's married and wanted to settle down. Her husband is Phil. He's an Ok guy, but wouldn't last 10 seconds in a fight. Their son –Royce- is a total asshole, and gets whatever he wants, money, drugs, cars and women on more than one occasion.

Jasper owns a bar that Alice, Rose and Jacob work at. Jake is the only other person who knows who I really am. He's our mechanic, and a lot of other things. He gets stuff we can't get. Alice and jasper are going out. It's meant to be a secret but they can't hide it and in our family everyone knows everything. If someone stayed they'd probably be freaked that we knew everything about everyone staying with us, but we're used to it, for us it's normal to know everything.

Rose also works at the police station as a receptionist, getting all the latest gossip about criminals'.

Everyone who I give my name to I can trust. If I can't trust them they get a fake name few people know me as Banshee and even fewer know me as Bella. Most call me B. I give out that name more than the others that way they call me both Banshee and Bella at the same time without realising the have both my identities.

"Done" Alice says as I get a towel and run it through my straight blond hair.

"Beautiful" Jasper says laughing through his teeth.

"Shut up!" I yell as I throw my towel at him. _Can't wait to see his hair. _I chuckle darkly to myself.

"Belly" Rose yells as she puts the phone down.

I growl at her slightly. _Why do they have to call me that name?_

"Sorry B, Alec expects car tonight. And guess what? Eddie and Emmie are doing patrol." She grinned. Eddie and Emmie were our favourite coppers. They put up a pretty decent fight. Their real names were Edward Masen and Emmett McCarty. They're FBI agents and barely ever came out.

"Finally! They haven't been out since last month when Rose went" Jazz said smirking. I only took one of them out at a time and it was Jazz's turn around.

"No way! My turn!"Alice squeals glaring at Jazz. There is no way to beat an angry pixie. "Anyway, you have to work at the bar" Alice said sexily. _Oh, you're going down Jazz. Give up now._

"Fine" He sighs. _Smart man. _

"Bye" She yells to Jasper and Rose as she grabs her coat.

I got my denim jacket off the couch, slipped on my running shoes and headed out the door. We walked around the block trying to find a car. I see a man staring at us from across the road. His car was a beautiful, sexy red convertible. _Very_ nice. "Hello Hotties" When we got closer I could smell his breath, it _reeked. _Alice put her hand around his waist, while I grabbed his car keys out of his jacket pocket. Hmm... Leather maybe I need the jacket... but then again I'll never get the smell of beer out.

"Can I give the car a test drive?" I ask in the sexiest voice I could muster.

"Sure thing, Cutie 1" He then winked at Alice and she grimaced. I chuckled softly so she wouldn't hear. "Your Cutie 2" Alice tried to smile but grimaced even more. I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._

I slide into the car seat it was a very, _very _nice car. I circled the block and when I got back Alice was tapping her foot on the pavement. "What took you so long?" Alice asked kind of aggravated.

"I was working out the kinks" I answered hoping she'd buy it.

"Any kinks?" She asked trying to bust me.

"No not yet the more reason to drive it. I need to find them." I grinded at her. She was clearly not amused. "Aw come on Ali, think on the bright side; you got to kick a drunk's ass." She cracked a smile then burst out laughing. I was speeding around the streets when I noticed a car on our tail. "Hang on... I wanna try something." Alice knew better than to let go. She grabbed her seat belt and grabbed the dash.

"What are you g-"I cut her off by hooking a sharp left, sending her fling into my arm. I kept turning and Alice kept swearing. I gunned it down third. After I put enough space between us I did a U turn and was facing the unmarked car.

I could almost hear what Edward and Emmett were thinking. It went along the lines of: _Oh Shit! _I floored the car right at them. They quickly swerved and we missed them by inches. Edward was fumbling and trying to get the car to move the way he wanted it to. "Call Alec!" I nearly shouted.

Alice held the phone to her ear arguing with Alec. Soon she had enough and held the phone near my mouth. "Get the fucking door open now or I'll _drive this fuckin' car through your wall!" _I screamed into the phone. Just then I pasted the door it was barely open but I still turned into it. It was quickly shut behind us.

"My office now!" Alec was fuming. _Damn. _The unmarked was trying to figure out where we went. Soon they pasted the door and kept on driving. I sighed and relaxed into the seat before getting out and heading to Alec's office. I walked in with Alice on my heels. We sunk into the office chair as Alec closed the door. He walked behind the desk and sat in his chair. Only to knock it down by jumping up. "What the hell were you thinking bringing a car in hot!?!" _Well _I wanted to reply back _I thought a nice red convertible would look nice in this warehouse. _But I kept quiet. "It's a damn good thing I like you otherwise you'd have a bullet between the eyes. The both of you." He said looking at Alice.

I stiffened but said "Yeah, good thing." Yeah I was pretty tough but when it came to my family I'd do anything to save them.

He grinned and slided a bundle of cash towards me. "Good doing business with you."

I took my money and started walking home with Alice when a shiny, black motorbike that screamed hot started calling to me. "Be right back." I said to Alice and took off towards it. I started it up with the wires in the undercarriage. It purred. _Heaven. _I got on and pulled in front of Alice. "Get on". She grabbed my waist and clung to it. I was almost home when I through my head back and laughed. I felt so free. The scenery flew by. The wind whipped around us. It was amazing. I did a wheelie out-side our house causing Alice to squeal. I laughed even harder. I was on high. I was drunk on speed. I stopped the bike and Alice quickly climbed off. I felt like I was floating. I need to get one of these. For keeps.

My hair was in knots but I didn't care. Alice shook her head. "You're a danger to us all."

"And you love it" I grinned, like a mad man.

"Whatever. Let's go inside... before you can get me on that...that..._thing." _She said it like it was a dirty word.

"Aww... are you scared of a little speed?"

"That was not a _little _speed, it was a _lot!_" She walked into the foyer. The apartment building was pretty crap, but it would do. The linen on the floor was cracked and stained, and the desk was rotting.

Our apartment was on the 2nd floor. The walls were egg yolk yellow and the carpets were light brown with various stains. We had a couple couches a T.V. some beds and mattresses. There was no point getting nice stuff it would be stolen by the next week. All our valuables were kept at the club. The only other thing we had were Rose's and Alice's torcher devices (also known as makeup).

We walked –well I skipped, Alice walked- to our front door. I heard a rustling noise behind me and i turned and saw a man that looked like Janes son, Royce.

I blinked and he was gone. I just shrugged and kept skipping towards our room. The door was open? I got kind of worried about Rose. Jasper would be at the bar and I don't think Rose would go out this late.

I continued inside until I heard a soft cry. It was heart piercing. I crept into mine, Alice's and Rose's room and saw Rose clumped in the corner.

I let out a small scream and ran over to her. She looked horrible. Her clothes were ripped she was breathing deeply. She looked so scared. I nearly cried at the look of her and I never cried!

Alice and I sat next to her comforting her for a while until the door swang open. Jaspers voice was muffled by the door to our room being closed. "Hello? Rose? Alice? Banshee? Anyone?"

"You didn't give me any time to speak" Alice yelled back. Not hyper like she normally is. The door to our room swang open and Jaspers eye's looked horrified.

"I think Rose would like to freshen up" I was barely speaking.

"I'll go run the bath" Jasper said emotionless.

I got up and helped Rose to her feet. We silently walked to the bathroom but Jasper grabbed my arm. Alice took Rose off me and closed the door in my face.

"What?"

"It's your fault you know" Jasper said plainly

"What the hell Jasper? I keep my identity secret to all my bosses!"

"Maybe someone found out! HA! What if they hated you or something and used Rose to get to you! Do you know what you're doing to us? You're endangering all of my family! Look at my sister!"

"Look at _your _sister? She's my sister too! I love her and do you know how much I care for her?"

"Not as much as I do and I'm not letting you hurt my family anymore!"

"What are you gonna do? Steal my family away from me?"

"Yes" Jasper yelled before walking into the bathroom. I got out my phone and called Jacob.

"_Hello? Doctor Jacob speaking."_

"Jake it's me"

"_Wow something got you down..."_

"Yes! Rose got attacked."

"_Well -"_

"Please just get over here quick." I said and then hang up.

Alice walked out of the bathroom and put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and turned to face her. "Do you hate me too?"

"Nah. Jasper doesn't either he's just mad." She said.

Jasper walked through the door and over to me. I surprised me by hugging me. "I'm so sorry 'bout before!"He said in my ear. "It was no one's fault except whoever did this."

I laughed. "I love you Jazzy" I muttered. Rose walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. I sat on the couch and waited for her to speak. She opened her mouth once but the words never came out. "Deep breath, honey." I say to her. She tries again but nothing came out. "Just give me a name."

Rose took a deep breath. "R-R-Royce." Alright that man is dead.

I grabbed my phone and called Jake. "Before you get her I want you to pick up some envelopes, spray-paint and lots of it, lots of rose petals, a crowbar, a rifle, two burn phones, a packet of post it notes, some paper and pens. Umm... nope that's it. Thanks." I hung up hoping he would get it all.

"What the hell are you planning?" Jasper was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Revenge." I said simple.

I went to my room to write down my plan. Royce was going to pay. And it was going to be with his life.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

20 minutes later Jake showed up. Rose still hadn't told us what happened, but I had a pretty good idea what it was.

Jake handed me my bags without a word and I took them. I think I said thanks, but I'm not sure.

I took out the first burn phone and punched in a number I never thought I'd call. When he picked up, I whispered "7 days..." I hung up the phone and chucked it in the waste basket in the girls' bed room and set it alight. **(A burn phone is a phone you use once then throw away/destroy so it won't be traced)**

**Hotdog: That was the longest chapter we've ever written!!!**

_**Insane: Hell yeah let's celebrate with MUFFINS!!**_

**Hotdog: AWESOME!!**

**Review ****  
**


End file.
